User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Renori, the Mistress of The Secret Clan
|} |} Renori, the Mistress of The Secret Clan is a custom champion in League of Legends.[1] Abilities Immune To Pressure Renori gains 18 / 26 / 34 armor, magic resistance and movement speed when she is under any form of crowd control. Mark The Target *Range: 750 *Cooldown: 9 / 8.5 / 8 / 7.5 / 7 *Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 mana Passive: Renori passively gains magic penetration. Active: Throws a dagger at target, dealing magic damage and slowing it by 10% for 2 seconds. If targeted unit was an enemy champion, it will become marked with Main Target debuff as long as it will get out of range of 1000 units. Only one target can be marked at once. *Magic Damage: 75 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 270 (+ 85% AP) (+ 15% total AD) *Passive magic penetration: 2 / 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 Agility*Range: 600 *Cooldown: 20 *Cost: 75 mana passive: Renori restores bonus % of mana and gains movement speed when out of battle. Active: Jumps to the target enemy, cleaning yourself from crowd control effects and dealing % of her total AD as magic damage to target. Cooldown of this skill is refreshed when Renori scores a kill or assist. *% of total ad: 50 / 65 / 80 / 95 / 110 *% of mana and movement speed: 8 / 10 / 12 / 14 / 16 Dust Bomb Range: 850 *Cooldown: 18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 *Cost: 80 mana Active: Throws a grenade into selected place, dealing magic damage when it lands, then releasing smoke in area of explosion for some seconds. Enemies inside smoke deal less damage with basic attacks and skills, also move and attack slower by 10%. Renori becomes stealthed inside of the smoke, but attacking enemies will reveal her for 1 second. *Damage: 40 / 65 / 90 / 120 / 150 (+ 35% AP) *SMoke duration: 3 / 3.5 / 4 / 4.5 / 5 *% of damage reduced: 12 / 15 / 18 / 21 / 24 *aoe range: 380 / 400 / 420 / 440 / 460 Final Assault *Range: 900 Cooldown: 180 / 160 / 140 *Cost: 150 / 175 / 200 mana Active: Renori aims the target and begins the Final Assault. Whole area in range of 1800 from target becomes closed by circle wall for 8 seconds. Stealthed enemies inside are revealed. Renori gains 15% additional movement speed and becomes stealthed, but she can't attack or use any skill except reactivating this one. At any moment of duration, she can reactivate this skill to dash into aimed target, dealing true damage based on % of target's max health and enabling yourself to attack. If target will cross the max range or die, Assault ends. If target dies in duration, Assault ends, 15% of cooldown is returned, and Renori permamently gains 1 attack damage, ability power and movement speed. This skill can be used only at unit marked with Main Target debuff. *% of max health taken by true damage: 7 / 11 / 15 (+1% total AD) ---- ''' Lore, visual description, tactics and other things will be added later. Bugs will be fixed later too (if i know how to do that), i don't have enough time now. At all, something got bugged too, so maybe it's impossible to fix. But i think it's enough clear to read. Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions